wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mount
Mounts are a much sought after form of transportation in which players ride atop the backs of various more or less exotic beasts (or machinations). Warlocks, paladins and death knights can learn to summon mounts as a class perk. Mounted travel is always faster than walking/running, and The Burning Crusade expansion introduced flying mounts. Mounts were generally expensive in the past, but their prices have been reduced while the training to ride them increased in order to compensate. However, some mounts do not cost any gold or other currencies (such as honor points) and will drop at very low rates from bosses in instances such as Stratholme, Zul'Gurub, Tempest Keep, Magisters' Terrace, Sethekk Halls, Karazhan, and Utgarde Pinnacle. There are numerous other methods to obtain mounts as well, such as class quests, completing achievements, and even playing the Trading Card Game. Mounts have a 1.5 second cast time, which will be interrupted by taking any damage, moving, or entering combat. Mounts also have a special emote that can be seen by either jumping (the key by default) while not moving or performing the /mountspecial slash command. For example hawkstriders will shriek. Riding skills and abilities There are a total of eight classes of mounts: The majority of mounts (the first four classes) are directly related to the four ranks of riding skill. Ground mounts cannot fly and flying mounts will instantly dismount the rider if they enter water. However, ground mounts can swim (but not any faster than swimming without the mount) and aquatic mounts can walk on land (but not any faster than walking without the mount). Vanity mounts confer no benefits (and thus, require no riding skill or character level), while scaling mounts only require the absolute minimum riding skill and will gain capabilities and speed based on the rider's skill and location. Apprentice: Level 20 Apprentice riding skill (75) costs for training and an additional for each mount, both reduced by the appropriate reputation discounts. Rare ground mounts increase movement speed by 60%. At level 20, warlocks and paladins can learn the spells and at the cost of from their class trainers, which grants them apprentice riding skill. Journeyman: Level 40 Journeyman riding skill (150) costs for training and an additional for each mount, both reduced by the appropriate reputation discounts. Epic ground mounts increase movement speed by 100%. At level 40, paladins and warlocks can learn and from their class trainers after learning the Journeyman riding skill from the riding trainer. There is no need to purchase a new mount. Death knights receive their epic ground mount, the , after the completion of the quests and at level 55. Expert: Level 60 Expert riding skill (225) costs for training and an additional for each mount, both reduced by the appropriate reputation discounts. Rare flying mounts increase movement speed by 150% in the air and 60% on the ground. Flying mounts are also only usable while within Outland and Northrend. However, flying in Northrend requires Cold Weather Flying training (see below). Druids can learn from any druid trainer at level 60 for , which grants them expert riding skill for next to nothing. Artisan: Level 70 Artisan riding skill (300) costs for training and an additional for each mount, both reduced by the appropriate reputation discounts. Epic flying mounts increase movement speed by 100% on the ground and 280% in the air. This is also the training level required to use the ultra-rare 310% speed flying mounts. No class-granted abilities award artisan flying, although the Druid ability requires it. Cold Weather Flying: Level 77 The Cold Weather Flying skill costs . This non-discountable training grants players the ability to also use their flying mounts in Northrend and requires at least level 77 and expert riding skill. Level 80 characters are able to buy a bind to account heirloom, the , which allows characters of level 68 to learn the spell, making flight in Northrend possible from an earlier level. Summary Increasing your speed Through class abilities and talents Shaman and Druids acquire shapeshift forms that increase their movement speed (not as much as a mount, but it is trainable at an earlier level), while Hunters get aspects to boost their own movement speed and that of their party. Rogues and druids in cat form have an ability to temporarily increase movement speed. Here are the skills and abilities that provide some classes with a bit of a faster movement speed, either passively or by the activation of an ability. * ** in the Unholy tree (tier 4). Increases your speed while mounted by 10%/20%. The mounted movement speed increase does not stack with other effects. * ** in the Beast Mastery talent tree (tier 3). Increases your speed while mounted by 5%/10%. The mounted movement speed increase does not stack with other effects. * ** in the Retribution talent tree (tier 3). Increases your movement speed (and mounted movement speed) by 8%/15%. This does not stack with other speed increasing effects. ** at level 62. Movement speed while mounted is increased by 20%. The mounted movement speed increase does not stack with other effects. ** in the Holy tree (tier 3) does not directly increase mounted movement speed, but it does boost Crusader Aura. With these two abilities combined, it is possible to increase mounted movement speed by 40% for 6 seconds every 2 minutes. Through items and enchants There are five other methods for increasing your mounted speed, with no effects beyond level 70: * : +2% (stacking), world drop Enchanting recipe * : +3% (stacking), reward from the in Zul'Farrak. * : +4% (stacking), world drop Blacksmithing plans * : +10% (non-stacking), Leatherworking pattern sold in Old Hillsbrad Foothills. * : +10% (non-stacking), quest reward from , must be Honored with Netherwing. These last two items effectively increase a mount's speed by 10%. However, they do not stack with the previously mentioned methods, so they are approximately (see below) a 1% improvement over using the above 3 items combined. It should be also noted that for players of WotLK the Riding Crop is only usable for two levels (69 and 70), and the Skybreaker Whip only for one level (70). All speed improvement items work on both normal and flying mounts (with the exception of npc controlled point-to-point flight). Characters higher than level 70 will not benefit from mount speed improvement items and enchants. Blizzard's design goal is to eliminate the trinkets, but they've had technical issues with an implementation of an alternate system. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=9336669931&pageNo=1&sid=2000#1 Statistics The first three effects act as percent multipliers of your total mounted speed, stacking with previous multipliers. Thus, if you have spurs but nothing else, your normal mount speed will be increased to about 166.4% ((100% + 60%) * 1.04 = 166.4%). These numbers were obtained experimentally using a position-tracking addon written specifically for this purpose. Available mounts The tables below are separated based on mount source, such as purchase requirements, killing specific creatures, participating in world events, completing achievements or more. Racial mounts Racial land mounts are typically the first mounts players will acquire. To purchase a racial land mount, players must either purchase their race's mount (such as horses for humans, or wolves for orcs), or gain exalted standing with that race's representative faction (such as exalted with Darnassus to purchase sabers). Flying mounts do not require any reputation rating. Class-specific mounts There are four classes in the game that can acquire special mounts and abilities linked to their own class through lore: death knights, druids, paladins, and warlocks. The original quests to gain the paladin charger, warlock dreadsteed, and druid's swift flight form are all still in-game and reward feats of strength if they are completed. The aforementioned quests are not required to learn the ability, however, and are on the class trainers at the level listed in the table. Druid and paladin abilities are slightly different based on race and faction. For example, the Alliance charger is blue and golden, while the Horde version is red and bronze. Similarly, night elf druids are black in flight form, while tauren are tan. With Cataclysm, it seems that tauren paladins will not be getting a Charger, but a Special type of Kodohttp://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=19377464368&postId=193512634565&sid=1#26. This may also be true for draenei paladinshttp://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=19377464368&sid=1&pageNo=3#46. PvP mounts PvP mounts can be obtained by exchanging honor points or other world PvP currency. For Arena rewards, see the Arena section. Quest reward mounts Some laborious or involved quest chains reward mounts. Faction reward mounts As a reward for gaining high reputation standing with various factions, players can purchase mounts. Such high reputation is a function of large quantities of time. Rare drop mounts Rarely, specific creatures will drop a mount as a reward. If the mount drops, only one mount will appear per kill, no matter the size of the party or raid killing the creature. Also, mounts may rarely be inside other containers rewarded for doing other objectives. Guaranteed drop mounts A guaranteed drop mount will result in one mount being awarded upon killing the specified creature under the condition listed, regardless of the size of the party or raid. For mounts rewarded such that everyone who completes the achievement gets the mount, see the "Achievements" section. There is no direct achievement for killing the Time-Lost Proto-Drake; the hard part is actually finding the drake alive. Crafted mounts Mounts can also be created by players. Typically such mounts are a perk of the profession and are not available to other players, but a few are. Dalaran mounts in Dalaran sells mounts to all comers, with no requirements outside of gold or emblems. Argent Tournament mounts A major draw of the Argent Tournament is the large quantity of mounts rewarded in exchange for s. Aquatic mounts Aquatic mounts confer a slight increase in swim speed, but move no faster than walking while on land. Aquatic mounts do not give their riders the ability to breathe underwater, so plan accordingly with one of appropriate items or abilities. Achievement system mounts These mounts are obtainable by completing certain achievements. As part of completing the achievement, the mount will be mailed directly to the player. Holiday mounts There are several disguises and time-limited items that are available during holidays. Disguises simply turn the player's mount into something "more festive" like a kodo or a reindeer but do not otherwise affect mount mechanics. Time-limited items exist only during the duration of the holiday itself. Previously, time-limited items had a set time such as seven or 14 days, but were changed to be directly tied to the holiday. Back during Brewfest 2007, an was available for purchase and granted access to the and vendors. (the holiday boss in the Grim Guzzler of Blackrock Depths) had not yet been implemented, so completing the quest was the only way to get the mounts. The hand stamp was removed for the 2008 Brewfest and the Swift Brewfest Ram added to Coren Direbrew's loot table (along with the new ), but the 60%-speed Brewfest Ram can no longer be purchased except by players who completed the Hand Stamp quest. Outside of game mounts The mounts in previous sections are acquired using solely in-game means. The mounts that follow require some real-world interactions, such as getting a rare loot card in the TCG, going to BlizzCon, or purchasing mounts from the Blizzard Store. Trading Card Game mounts All the TCG mounts must first be unlocked using a code found on a loot card, then they can be purchased from in Booty Bay. Blizzard Store mounts Mounts are also available from Blizzard Store. They function exactly like Pet Store-purchased pets do: all characters on the account will get mail from with the mount attached. BlizzCon mounts The BlizzCon Mounts comes from the BlizzCon Welcome packages. The mounts must first be unlocked using a code found on the Blizzard Convention Card, the NPC's for unlocking the mounts can be found in Valley of Honor, Orgrimmar if you are Horde or in Forlorn Cavern, Ironforge if Alliance. Recruit a friend mounts These mounts are obtainable by recruiting a friend with the Recruit-A-Friend program. No longer available mounts Arena System reward mounts At the end of each Arena season, the top 0.5% of teams in the 3v3 and 5v5 bracket each battlegroup are rewarded with a 310% speed flying mount. Such mounts are inherently time-limited and are not currently available. Removed from game mounts These mounts are no longer obtainable in the game. Flying mounts in Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms or Far Sight, it is possible to see why Flying Mounts are not allowed in the old world.]] At BlizzCon 2009 it was revealed that flying mounts will be available in some form to use in Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms with the release of the next expansion, titled Cataclysm. Blizzard officials had previously stated that it was unlikely that they would allow flying mounts in these continents since doing so would require them to redesign the continents with flying mounts in mind. The present state of the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor is unsuitable for flying mounts; there are visual glitches like mountains and high buildings whose tops cannot be seen, and places where the terrain abruptly changes from one tileset to another, creating a grossly unrealistic appearance in some areas. There are also zones which should be there lore-wise but are presently empty and unfinished. With the coming expansion, rebuilding the continents is precisely what they plan to do, which explains why flying in those continents will become possible. Mount class examples Scaling mounts There are a few of mounts available that scale in speed and flight capability based on the rider's skill and location. Such mounts are rewards from holidays or outside-of-game items and are designed to be usable regardless of level or skill. That said, they only change capabilities during the action of mounting. For instance: mount up in a non-flying area of Dalaran to have a land mount, as expected. Then, ride into Krasus' Landing. The mount will not automatically turn into a flying mount. So, dismount and remount to fly away. ;Notes Vanity mounts Vanity mounts only exist to put the player on a mount. They confer no bonuses to movement speed, and thus require no riding skill. The two vanity mounts are the , a fairly common reward for completing daily quests during Hallow's End, and the , available from the TCG. See also * Riding skill * List of mounts for a full list of mounts * Transportation category for a detailed list of methods of transportation in WoW. * If you want to get a head start, read a Guide for Preparing to Buy a Mount. * Locations of fixed devices throughout Azeroth, including where to purchase mounts. Patch history Wrath of the Lich King * }} * * * Zarhym |accessdate=2009-07-11 |url=http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=18331430652&pageNo=1&sid=1#1}} mount is now 1.5 seconds, down from 3 seconds. ** Apprentice Riding (Skill 75): Can now be learned at level 20 for . Mail will be sent to players who reach level 20 directing them to he riding trainer. ** Journeyman Riding (Skill 150): Can now be learned at level 40 for . Mail will be sent to players who reach level 40 directing them back to the riding trainer. ** Expert Riding (Skill 225): Can now be learned at level 60 for from trainers in Honor Hold or Thrallmar. Faction discounts now apply (Honor Hold for Alliance; Thrallmar for Horde). Flight speed at this skill level has been increased to 150% of run speed, up from 60%. ** Artisan Riding (Skill 300): Faction discounts now apply (Honor Hold or Valiance Expedition for Alliance; Thrallmar or Warsong Offensive for Horde). ** Flying over Dalaran and Wintergrasp is now possible so long as players keep a healthy distance above the ground.}} **The ravasaur trainer has returned to Un'Goro and will offer to help Horde players raise and train a as a mount... if they can survive the creature's deadly poison. * * * Burning Crusade * .}} * , the flight master in Shattrath City, now has a quest for characters who are level 70 and do not yet have a riding skill of 225. The quest will direct a character to visit the appropriate riding instructor in Shadowmoon Valley so that the player will know where they can purchase the skill necessary to use a flying mount.}} * * * each.}} Classic * * items and items that summon swift mounts are now items.}} * * * * " reputation status with that race in order to do so. Mounts of the opposing faction are not available for purchase.}} * ability, due to the availability of Kodo mounts! Tauren players can purchase the Kodo mount at Bloodhoof village.}} Notes * Mounts have a special emote they can do: This can be invoked while motionless on the ground, either by the /mountspecial slash command, or by pressing the key * Flying mounts can perform a loop! Press Pitch Up or Pitch Down (normally and ) while in flight to perform a loop. On a macintosh, the key, or the combination (on the laptop) will start it. * Additionally, while in a loop, you can use your strafe keys. * Mounts that allow passengers (the two choppers, the , the ) allow other characters to ride as passengers. Currently, the only flying mount that allows passengers is the Recruit-A-Friend mount, the . References External links da:Mount es:Montura fr:Monture Category:Game terms Category:World of Warcraft mounts